


Werewolves of London

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :D, Albus loves his candy, Angsty ish, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Remus Lupin is mentioned!, Snape centric, but dont we all, snape - Freeform, trying to write my fav character right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Snape isn't exactly happy Albus has decided to hire a werewolf to teach at Hogwarts. Well, Remus Lupin to be exact.





	Werewolves of London

Children recoiled, pressing themselves against the walls and sticking their faces hurriedly into their books as if they were being studious. Others ducked into corridors or side halls, fleeing from the hurricane that was descending upon them. What was the cause of this mass panic and hysteria in Hogwarts? A slim figure, made menacing and looming by voluminous black robes, strode down the hall, lips pulled into a frightful sneer and brows drawn down with disgust. Professor Snape, potions master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, passed the students without the usual bark of annoyance or unprovoked removal of House points. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and went about their daily business as the black relentless storm passed overhead without breaking and flew on to accost whatever poor person had incited his wrath.

Snape stormed through the magical castle's halls before he finally reached his destination and snarled at the griffin poised over the door, "Lemon drops."

With a resounding creak and groan, the door slid aside as Snape stomped up the stairs, fury burning in his eyes. He entered the Headmaster's room where there sat an old man who looked to be the least threatening person in the world, with smile on his face and a delighted twinkle in his eye. He stood at the potions masters dramatic arrival and waved a wrinkled hand at the chair across from his desk, carefully avoiding hitting any of the silver baubles cluttered upon the surface of his table, "Sit Severus, sit."

Snape growled and began to speak, the speech obviously carefully rehearsed and designed to bring terror on those who received it, "Headmaster I completely-"

The Headmaster interrupted, "Gumdrop?"

Snape folded his hands in front of him, crooked frown still in place as it always was, "When have I _ever_ wanted a taste of your deplorable candies, Albus?"

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts, greatest wizard of his age, and hoarder of a toxic amount of sweets shrugged unapologetically, "Well, it was at least worth a try, my boy."

"Albus, I would like to know why you thought it would be a good idea to hire the _werewolf_ to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? Lupin is entirely incompetent and _not_ a good candidate to be in charge of the protection of children. The only decision worse than this is when you hired Lord Voldemort two years ago!"

Dumbledore gave a small smile-turned-grimace, "Quirrel was a bit of a mistake."

"And what of Gildroy Lockhart the year after that?"

Albus gave a shrug, "A recommendation of quite a few witches... And the only candidate to step up."

Snape gripped the back of the chair, and wrinkled his crooked pointed nose, "All of them- including Lupin- are entirely incapable teachers, absolute dunderheads, and a danger to this school!"

Dumbledore's lips quirked up with irony, "Some would argue that you are just as incapable as Remus is."

Snape's face contorted into a grimace of anger, contempt, and a carefully concealed but not quite hidden ounce of shame, "At least, I have not mauled students."

Albus's face softened, "Severus, that was not his fault."

Snape's screwed up in scorn, "You always defend those bloody Marauders to the last. Just because they are your Golden Gryffindors they can do no wrong in your eyes."

Dumbledore sighed softly, "Language, Severus."

He glowered at the bearded man.

Finally, Snape ceased his futile resistance and spat after a moment of pregnant silence, "If one of my snakes is hurt by that monster I want him gone."

It was as close to surrender and acceptance as he was going to get. Dumbledore laced his hands together in front of his long white beard, "If one of the students is hurt I will _consider_ having Remus removed. But just from this school, he will not to be handed over to the authorities."

Snape's lips curled with annoyance but it was as much a promise as he had ever gotten out of the old man, he nodded and rose to leave but stopped when Albus spoke again, "And I expect you to continue to brew Wolfsbane to prevent such a tragic incident from happening."

Snape did not respond as he stalked out of the room, robes billowing behind him like the dark wings of a bat.

The Headmaster sighed at the dramatic exit of his potions master, "I shall assume that was a yes, Severus." He popped a gumdrop in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. 


End file.
